A New Kind of Magic
by CrystalBud
Summary: Death, pain, monsters. The Army of Decay has been brought back once again, only this time there is no magic to fight back. 3 Magical beings are sent to the Elemental Nations to train 7 Kunoichi in the ways of magic to save their world. But with loyalties crumbling and emotions a whirlwind how can they fight when their hearts have been broken? some OCs, Random Updates
1. The Meaning of Friendship Part 1

**A New Kind of Magic**

**Prologue- The Meaning of Friendship**

"Ms Faragonda!" yelled a distraught voice.

An elderly woman looked up from the pile of reports on her desk, a startled look on her face. She had been planning to spend the day catching up on reports and documents the City Council had sent her. Though she would rather have been teaching and spending time with her girls.

Barging through the doors Griselda stopped in front of the elderly Head Mistress of the renowned school for fairies known as Alfea. Seeing the panicked look on Griselda's face Ms Faragonda stood up from her desk, paper work and bills forgotten as she around her desj to her distressed assistant and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever is the matter Griselda?" she asked, concern shining in her eyes.

Griselda held up the envelope she was holding, "I just received a message from Professor Ediltrude; they are requesting your urgent presence at Cloud Tower." She huffed out between breaths.

Ms Faragonda nodded. "And why wou-"

There was a sudden rush of magic centred in the middle of the room. Ms Faragonda stiffened, and then relaxed as the familiar feeling of the magic rushed over her. Turning, the two retired fairies, if you could actually retire was a matter of the opinion, and looked at the light building and shifting. As the magic bagan to fade the shape of a short man holding a golden staff with a dragons head clutching a purple ball in its mouth on top.

"Faragonda, Griselda," the wizard greeted, glancing down at the letter clutched in the latter's hand, "I see you've gotten the message?"

"I was just about to read it, would you like a seat, Saladin?" Ms Faragonda gestured to the chair opposite her own.

He shook his head, "From what I've read there is something very serious going on at Cloud Tower. I was just going there now, and I suggest you do too."

Ms Faragonda frowned in confusion and concern; he was hardly one to joke about such things. "Has something happened to Griffin?" she asked.

"The letter was not clear, but I feel that we do not have much time to waste. We are needed at Cloud Tower and we shouldn't delay any further."

Ms Faragonda nodded, "Yes, I agree." She turned to Griselda with a grim face. "Griselda, I will be accompanying Saladin to Cloud Tower. I am leaving you in charge until I return."

"Of course, Ms Faragonda." Replied Griselda. "I will inform the other teachers immediately." She turned and walked to the door. Just before she left she turned to Ms Faragonda and said, "Be careful, Headmistress." The door thumped shut.

Faragonda turned to Saladin, a serious look on her face.

"Lets go."

And with that they both disappeared in a column of light. Little did they know that was the last time they would ever be seen in Magix again.

xxx

Cloud Tower loomed over the horizon, the clouds swirled overhead, dark and menacing. A crow called out its raged song, a symphony to the howling wind. Thunder rolled in the distance, so near yet so far to the forbidding school. The mist from the dark forest snaked and twisted around the feet of the two hooded figures that stood at the foot of the path, looking up at the tower through their cloaks hood. "You feel it too, don't you Saladin?" came the voice of a woman.

"There's something in the air, a disturbance in the Towers heart."

"Yes," she replied. There was a rift in the beat of the Towers magic. It was only slight but growing, each beat of the magic becoming more irregular, like it was struggling to survive. They noted the unusual absence of the protective shield around Cloud Tower that kept intruders out, Ms Griffin never took chances when it came to her students safety even though she could come around as a strict and uncaring teacher.

Without a word the two walked up the path towards the witch school that their friend. Gravel crunched under their feet as they ascended the towers steep cases until they reached the smooth purple path that lead to Cloud Tower. Wind roared across the chasm of spikes as the pair came to a stop at the mighty doors.

Professor Ediltrude was waiting for them; she looked tired with bags evident under her eyes, her feet shuffling from side to side like she was trying not to rush into the Tower.

When she caught sight of them she relaxed and stopped shuffling, but the worry in her eyes didn't fade. "Ms Faragonda, Headmaster Saladin, thank you for coming on such short notice."

Saladin gave a nod of his head, "The letter sounded urgent but it was not clear, could you tell us what the problem is, Professor Ediltrude?" he asked.

"Right away," she turned and gestured for them to follow her. They passed by many different statues and paintings that depicted sorcerous and witches casting spells and causing torment. Goblins and gargoyles seemed to jump out at them as they passed, the stillness of the carved stone soaked up the any warmth left in the air. Their stone cold eyes followed their every movement as they followed Professor Ediltrude down the halls, most of which were empty. The few students that walked through the halls didn't meet their eyes, just casting a brief glance at them before turning their backs and walking away.

Professor Ediltrude turned the corner and began to speak. "I'm sure you can feel it too," she said, "Cloud Towers magic is beginning to fade. We first noticed it last week; the magical pulse began to change."

"Like a dying heart." Ms Faragonda frowned, "But what is the cause of this?" she asked.

She stiffened slightly but kept walking, she sent them a sideways glance. "Like Alfea and Red Fountain, Cloud Tower has its own heart of magic. And the very essence of their power comes from one of the Three Points of Magic, such as you and Professor Saladin. She stopped and turned to them, her face wary. "I ask you to not make this any harder than it already is on Ms Griffin."

"But if the magic is starting to fade here….." she gasped as realisation came over her; Ms Faragonda had a look of pure horror on her face as she starred at Professor Ediltrude. "What's happened to Griffin, Ediltrude?"

"I do not know, we have never seen anything like this before. We don't have the resources to or time to do anything." If it was any other day it would seem as if she was talking about a school function, her clenched fist the only sign that this was more than that.

Sending a sharp look at her Ms Faragonda answered, "She is your Head Mistress, you should be do everything possible to help her, not stressing over the details. Why haven't you contacted the City Council? They could help you.

Ediltrude flinched at her sharp tone of voice. Ms Faragonda sighed, "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just so worried about her." Ever since she had saved Griffin from Valtor and the Three Ancestral Witches they had become very close, so close you could call them sisters if not for the obvious non-blood relation. They were quite the pair when they were in the Company of Light, along with Saladin. Together they are the Three Points of Magic, the Headmaster and Headmistress of the three greatest schools in the magical dimension.

While they were talking they had stopped in front of an old wooden door, the dark purple vines that grew alone the wood pulsed with warning. A dark magic came from behind the door, the voices of the dead dancing a ghostly dance through the magic. Nodding in understand Ediltrude motioned towards the door and left after once again warning them to be careful.

Shrugging Saladin knocked on the door and stepped back. They didn't have to wait very long before it opened slowly and a head poked out. A young witch peered at them suspiciously with her hard green eyes, strands of her red hair feel out her once neatly tied bun.

"What do you want?"

Saladin coughed and the rude display of the witch, Griffin, though a witch, did not encourage her students to disrespect their elders. Well, he assumed she was a student if her age was anything to go by, but the stark resemblance to Griffin had him wondering.

Ms Faragonda smiled at the girl, making a point to ignore her rude demand. "We're here to visit Ms Griffin, Professor Ediltrude said that she was in this room," when she got no response from the witch she tried a different approach. "I am Faragonda and this is my friend Saladin," she said pointing to Saladin who nodded at the girl's direction, still thinking about what relation this girl had to Griffin. "We are old friends of Ms Griffin."

Her knuckles tightened on the door as she continued to glare at them with passion. "I know who you are."

Ms Faragonda raised an eyebrow at her, "Then there is no need for us to continue talking here, may we come in?"

The red hair witch was about to answer when a voice came from within the room, "Faragonda? Is that you?"

"Griffin?" called Faragonda, worried to hear her friend's weak voice she tried to enter the room but the girl blocked her path, her glare growing even more intense.

"It's alright Zoe, let them in," she closed her eyes tightly at Griffins request, like she was about to argue but she stepped out of there way and let them slowly through.

"Thank you, Zoe," said Ms Faragonda. Instead of replying the girl turned her head and stalked to the massive purple bed in the middle of the room. The two friends followed her into the room and looked around. They were standing in a rather large room with a library at one end and a potions lab at the other. The walls were painted a dark purple that complements the runes and various ancient books that were neatly piled in different parts of the room. A dark looking chandelier hung from the ceiling reflecting the room in its many dark crystals.

They turned when they heard someone cough from the bed. Instinctively knowing who was lying there they hurried over to the bed, expecting to see Griffin there. When they saw her they were shocked.

"Griffin," whispered Ms Faragonda when she saw the state her friend was in. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked into her friend's dull golden ones.

The once beautiful and powerful Headmistress of Cloud Tower Griffin's usually beautiful purple hair had dulled to a deathly gray, pale purple streaks wisped through her hair, the only indication of her once stark beauty. Her skin was a deathly pale, on the verge of turning gray; she was so skinny it looked like the gentlest of breezes could knock her over. Panicking Ms Faragonda reached out with her magic to Griffin who looked at her sadly. What she felt had the tears falling from her eyes. Ms Griffin's life force was trying flickering and growing weaker by the second, like something was taking her life force away from her. Ms Faragonda looked to Saladin as if to confirm that this was real. He nodded at her, sensing her shock and terror, her sadness.

Ms Faragonda shakily walked over to Griffin who offered her hand. She took it. She almost flinched at the contact. Her hand was so cold.

Saladin joined her side, as they looked at their old friend they knew why they had been called to Cloud Tower.

To say a final good-bye to their dying friend.

**A/N:** So how was the first chapter? I know it's not much but I just really wanted to get this story started. The next part of this chapter will come in later in the series. Konoha 12 will come in next chapter, and some others. This is gonna sound a little weird (I've only seen a few Shippuden episodes and read a little bit of the manga-as in the last few chapters, it's almost over!) but the story takes place just after the pain invasion and Hinata still confesses to Naruto and in the invasion Sasuke comes and helps Naruto and then they are both excepted as the villages heroes (Team Taka are with him). The boys are at the level that they are at in the manga at the moment while the girls are just themselves. ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Do You Know?

**A/N;** Sorry for the seriously late update. After months of trying to figure out how to write this chapter here it is :D I'd just like to say that I've been writing for less than a year and I'm still trying to find my own style and comments on my story would be seriously appreciated. I know the characters are OOC but I honestly have no idea what they would say so I'm just guessing. ^-^

It was an ordinary day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves; the sun was shining and the birds chirping away a melody that was picked up by the playful wind. Villagers were walking through the busy streets talking to neighbours and catching up with friends they hadn't seen in weeks. Ninja could be seen jumping from roof to roof as they headed out to missions with their team or simply going to train at the training grounds. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Wrong.

There was a knock at the door as the head of a young woman poked through and looked at her mentor. "Tsunade-sama?" she called.

The head of said person was currently looking out the window at the village that she had come to call home again over the years after a blond headed baka convinced her to become Hokage. She smiled affectionately at the thought of him, completely missing the voice of her first apprentice as she sipped her sake thoughtfully.

Her lips parted in surprise as her beloved sake was swept out from right under her nose. She whipped around to glare at Shizune who stood standing there swinging the sake, cup and bottle, in her hands with an innocent smile on her face.

"Give me back my sake, Shizune!" Yelled the Hokage with her infamous temper.

Shizune shook her head, unaffected by the killing intent directed at her. "You have an appointment, My Lady." She said, the sake already hidden from Tsunade's view.

Tsunade frowned at her. "My schedule for today is clear, I already checked it."

"I'm afraid that there are some unexpected clients, they are requesting an audience with you urgently, my lady."

She snorted, "How important can they be?" she asked, making a swing at Shizune who backed away from her even more. She growled in annoyance, her temper flaring even worse than usual since she had been up all night trying to control a certain...gift that she had received long ago, one that not even Shizune knew about.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. They won't take no for an answer, my Lady."

"Then tell them that I'm busy, now give me back my sake dammit!" Tsunade yelled slamming her hands down on her desk. A huge crack appeared in the desk, Shizune squeaked in fear, turning on her heel she was about to flee through the door when she heard a voice say, "Is that how you treat a fellow Kage, Tsunade-sama?"

The two women froze at the voice of the young Kazekage. They both turned to look at the red headed man standing in the doorway, gorge and all. Behind him stood two young women, one had her hair up in four separate ponytails, the other had short brown hair that reached just above her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes that darted nervously around the room.

Tsunade frowned as she sat down at her broken desk, "Gaara, what are you doing here? I didn't receive any notice of your visit. I assume your presence here is in no way a threat to my village."

Gaara nodded. "We do not mean any harm Tsunade. The circumstances were rather unexpected and we did not have time to inform you of are arrival. " He moved into the middle of the room and motioned for the two Kunoichi to stand beside him. "Matsuri, Temari and I have realized that there is a problem developing with them. We have looked through the villages records and have not come across anything that could tell us what is occurring. Three days ago Temari informed me that you are aware of what they are going through and that you can solve it. That is why we came to the village, Tsunade."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at them, amusement plain on her face. Gaara stepped aside and nodded to Temari. She stepped forward and bowed to Tsunade.

Tsunade raised both eyebrows at Temari, "What makes you think that I have the answer to this problem of yours Temari?" asked the Hokage.

"You could call it a gut instinct, Hokage-sama." Smirked Temari.

Tsunade nodded a curiosity in her eyes. "Then ask away."

Smiling the wind mistress began. "These past few weeks both Matsuri and I have been going through some," she paused, looking for the right words. "Rather unusual experiences. I have always been in tune to the wind as that is my elemental chakra but the air has been acting strangely around me recently. It seems to act with my emotions, like when I'm angry there will suddenly be a huge gust of wind around me. But that's not the weirdest thing," she clenched looked directly into Tsunade's eyes and let out the breath she had been holding in. "I don't have to use any chakra to control the winds." Tsunade's eyes widened considerably, Shizune gasped in shock, doubt already clouding her eyes.

"Do you mind demonstrating?" Tsunade's eyes never left Temari's as she spoke. The wind mistress nodded her head and lifted her arms; she closed her eyes with a concentrated look on her face. After a moment a small breeze shifted through the room. Temari lifted her hand and made a twirling motion. All of a sudden the breeze picked up into a fierce gush of wind but under Temari's command it circled around her body, leaving the room untouched. The others gapped at her in shock, she was indeed telling the truth, there was no chakra used to create the wind. Silence filled the room as the wind began to die down and Temari opening her eyes and stepped back next to Gaara.

Tsunade nodded at her then turned to Matsuri, "What have you been able to do?" she asked.

With a nod from Gaara she stepped forward and started to speak. "I can't control whatever this is as well as Temari but…." She reached behind her and pulled out a kunai. Shizune tensed, ready for an attack but was stopped by Tsunade as she held up her hand, not looking away from Matsuri. She watched attentively as the girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she dropped the kunai. It fell to the floor point first, but a foot before it hit the ground it stopped in mid-air. It hovered there for a movement before, just like Temari, Matsuri lifted her hand and the kunai followed it like a magnet.

"I assume that you didn't use chakra either, Matsuri?" asked Tsunade. She shook her head causing a small smile appeared on the Hokage's face as she looked at the girl. "And what else have you been able to do?" she asked.

Matsuri looked at her in confusion for a moment then realisation rushed across her face before she replaced it once again with ignorance. "What do you mean by that, Lady Hokage?" she asked already having placed the kunai back in her pouch.

Tsunade smirked at her already knowing that the girl understood what she had said. "You have the ability to do something else, am I right?"

Hesitantly she nodded. "Well, what is it?" asked Tsunade becoming impatient.

"I, um, well….. I noticed that…animals have been rather attracted to me recently. It just started with one or two animals approaching me, and then they began to follow me around but now every time I turn around there's one standing right next to me!" her voice had been gaining volume with each word, her voice steadily becoming louder and louder to the point where she was yelling. "They won't leave me alone!"

She blinked when she heard a cough that brought her out of her little rant. She looked at Temari in confusion; she was surprised when she saw everyone in the room was staring at her. Gaara was as emotionless as ever and Temari smirked in amusement. She could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She replayed the words in her head and she rushed to apologize for her outburst.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama. I didn't mean to…," There was something rubbing against her leg. She could feel its small warm body against her as she slowly looked down and stared straight into adored filled black eyes.

"Oink."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

**...Somewhere Else in the Village...**

The life of a shinobi was hard and full of tragedy but days like this were what they lived for. Konoha's pink blossom was walking down the street humming a melody smiling all the way. Today was her day off. No missions or hyper blonds or emotionless Uchica's who thought she was weak, just herself and time to relax. She was heading to the Yanamaka's flower shop to see her best friend and ask if she was free to hang out, seeing as they both had the day off. Missions were getting more frequent and the rank higher. The lack of Jonins was already pushing the village harder and Chunins were being called to take up their missions. It was becoming increasingly harder to find time for herself and Sakura decided to do something about it.

Walking through the park she decided to take a short detour through a small forest of cherry blossoms when she heard a small sniffle come from behind her. She followed the sound through the trees until she saw the back of a girl around her age hunched over on the ground, shoulders shaking and hands clenched tight as if she was holding on to what was left of her heart.

"Hinata-san?" called Sakura softly, careful not to disturb the crying girl.

She whipped around and looked at Sakura with tears streaming down her face. Her face was pale and her hair was a mess.

"H-Hinata, what happened? Are you hurt?" gushed Sakura. She rushed over to Hinata and began to examine her, looking for any wounds or injuries.

"I-I'm okay, S-Sakura," she whispered looking down at the ground. Her tears fell through the air like tiny crystals. All the pain she was felling burst out as she fell into Sakura's arms and cried her eyes out. Sakura stiffened when she felt the shaking girl grasp onto her in a desperate hug. After a moment of doing nothing she hugged Hinata back and rubbed her back like she would a small child.

"It's okay Hinata, just let it out." She continued to whisper small words of comfort until Hinata's sobs turned into small sniffs then died out. Hinata looked up at Sakura with blurry, red rimmed eyes. A few tears still leaked from her sad eyes, falling to the ground silently.

Sakura watched Hinata sit back against a tree. "You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Sakura-san." She sighed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She turned to Sakura and smiled. "Arigatou." She said.

Giving Hinata a concerned glance Sakura got to her feet and looked down at Hinata. "Come on, let's go," she offered her hand to Hinata which she accepted with a small smile.

They began to walk back to the village, the flowers of the cherry blossom trees falling around them and danced in the wind. As they walked Sakura considered what made her friend break down like that. _Could it be something to do with her Clan? Maybe her Father said something to her?_ She thought. She shook her head, that couldn't be it.

Hinata glanced at Sakura, noticing that she was lost in her thoughts. "Is something bothering you, Sakura-san?" she asked quietly.

Sakura sent Hinata a startled glance, but when she saw the concerned look on Hinata's face she had to smile at the girl. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that Hinata-san? After all I wasn't the one who was crying just a few minutes ago."

Hinata's gaze returned to the ground and she studied it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sakura remained quiet, waiting for the girl to speak but when it was apparent that she wasn't going to say anything she said the silent question out loud.

"What happened Hinata-san? I haven't seen you cry like that since the Academy. Did your father say something to you?" Hinata flinched when her father was mentioned; it wasn't a topic she liked to discuss. Sakura cursed herself mentally; she knew what a fragile topic her Clan was.

"N-no, it doesn't have anything to do with my Clan," she murmured quietly.

"Hinat-"

"No! I don't want to talk about it right now." While they were talking they had stopped walking and were now standing just before the curve in the path that would lead them into the busy streets of Konoha.

A little surprised by Hinata's outburst Sakura looked into her eyes and saw her rolling emotions. Pain, shock, anger but most of all sadness. Sakura thought about pushing the subject but decided against it when she saw the pleading look in Hinata's eyes. Sakura sighed in defeat but decided to interrogate her later when they were in a more secluded place.

"Where are you going now, Hinata-san?" Sakura asked, a plan already formulating in her mind, she smiled cheekily. _This is going to be great_, she thought with glee.

Hinata's body relaxed at the change of subject, she was relieved that Sakura didn't ask her anything else what had just happened, she didn't want to dwell on it any longer, that was for another time.

"W-well, I was just on my way to see Kurenai-sensei, after that I was going to go to the training grounds….." She trailed off when she caught sight of the mischievous gleam in Sakura's eyes.

"Well, that sounds fun and all but I have a much better idea in mind." Twirling around Sakura began to walk down the path again; she looked over at Hinata when she realized that she wasn't following her.

"Are you coming or what, Hinata-san?"

"H-hai!" Squeaked Hinata, she ran catch up with a grinning Sakura. They walked side by side through the village streets until a familiar voice stopped them.

"Oh, there you are! Hey!"

They turned around to look for the owner of the voice. They spotted the waving Kunoichi weaving through the crowded street towards them. "Hey," she called as she came to a stop in front of them, "Where've you been? I've been looking for you guys everywhere."

"Oh, we were just going to visit Ino, she's been complaining about how she's always going on missions or working at her families flower shop so we were going save her from her suffering, right, Hinata-san?"

"Y-yes."

Tenten placed both her hands on their shoulders and looked between them both with a grin. "A girls get together, that's a great idea, I'm in!"

"Even better, come on, we need Ino-pig for a complete girls group. Let's go!" The girls made their way to the Yamanaka's flowers shop, laughing and joking as they talked about missions and just generally things.

The door tinkled when they opened it, alerting the half asleep girl leaning over the counter that someone had entered. The blonde looked up, a fake smile already planted on her face to welcome another customer. But the people who walked in the door were way better than her average customers.

"Forehead-girl!"

"Hey Ino-pig!"

The two girls grinned at each other and meet in the middle of the room. Hinata and Tenten flanked Sakura either side and greeted Ino who offered them each a smile.

"You guys got the day off too?" Ino shuffled around impatiently like she was standing on a hot iron.

Tenten grinned, "Yep, the Hokage said that all the missions are taken for the day so we'll have to wait for tomorrow and Neji and Lee undertaking special training from Guy-sensei so I've got the day to myself." Her brown eyes dimmed a little when she mentioned the special training that her other team mates were receiving but she pushed that aside and decided to focus on her friends, it had been so long since they spent time without the guys.

"Forget them, this is our day off, let's do something fun!" yelled Sakura, holding her fist in the air.

"Shopping?" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her suggestion, a smile playing at her lips as she watched her friend bounce up and down in excitement. For as long as Sakura had known her Ino always found time to shop and worry about her looks. It was greatly amusing for those around her to watch, until it stared to get old. "For you maybe, but-"

"Then let's go!" squealed Ino as she grabbed a startled Hinata's hand and began to drag her out of her families flower shop, not even waiting for her reply.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" yelled Sakura, running after them through the closing door.

Tenten blink at the suddenly empty shop, before she realised what had just happened. "What the hell, they left me behind!"

**Hokage Tower**

"Oink, oink," complained Tonton. He was currently in Shizune's arms and squirming around in a failed attempt to get free.

Matsuri was sitting on a chair silently freaking out. "And I swear I just understood what your pig said." She squeaked out in a terrified voice, her hands were shaking in shock.

The Hokage studied her for a moment before she turned to Temari and said, "You were right to follow your instinct, Temari."

Gaara sensed an opening to speak, and stepped forward and placed his hand on Matsuri's shoulder in a very un-Gaara like fashion. "Am I right to assume that you know what is happening to my sister and Matsuri?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the Hokage. She met his glare with one just as fierce of her own.

"If I am right the Elemental Nations are about to witness an evil beyond anything we have ever seen before. And if Temari's and Matsuri's powers are already awakening then the others can't be far behind either." She paused for a moment considering her next actions and just how much she should tell them. _The truth is best, Tsunade,_ the soft, familiar voice of a woman whispered in her mind.

_So your still alive_, Tsunade smirked at the woman's voice in her mind knowing that she would see, _it's been a while._

_Yes,_ the voice murmured back, _it has._ An amused laugh flitted through Tsunade's mind as if they were simple meeting for lunch at a cafe and not talking across a great distance purely in their minds. _I see time hasn't changed your attitude at all._

She mentally chuckled, never a dull moment, she thought to herself. Her thoughts then turned serious.

_Are you sure they're ready?_ She asked the woman hesitantly. Outwardly she looked deep in thought, but inside she was silently questioning the voice she hadn't heard in decades.

_This will be like nothing they have been through before, the training they have had as ninja will only help so much. Their powers are only just beginning to awaken; they were never aware that they possessed inside them. It is up to them how they handle the truth. You cannot protect them forever, Tsunade, it is time for them to accept their destiny prepared or not._ The voice held regret as the woman spoke.

_Your right, as usual._ She sighed and then asked, _how should I tell them?_

_That is your decision, but I suggest you tell them when they are all together, they will need each other's strength, if they are to succeed on this journey. _

Tsunade nodded in agreement,_ yes, it's more convenient than having to tell it multiply times. _

**Temari's POV**

Temari shifted uncomfortable, the silence in the room grew thick as the occupants watched the Hokage muttered to herself. They tried to make out what she was saying but her voice was soft and muffled.

Temari listened intently as she tried in vain to understand what Tsunade was saying. The few words she did manage to catch were muffled. Change, decision, together, she even heard something along the lines of 'awakening powers…..weak….cannot control…'. She could have sworn that she heard two different voices, one the unmistakable voice of the 5th but the other sounded like the voice of an older woman. She didn't quite believe her ears and simple blamed her busted hearing on the exhausting trip to Konoha. But she couldn't shake the fact that the voice of the woman had sounded like it was being transmitted by a radio, crackled and broken like she was hearing it from far away.

Temari tensed when Tsunade stood up suddenly, a grave look on her face.

"W-what is the matter, My Lady?" Shizune moved towards the Hokage worriedly.

"Shizune, do you know where Sakura is right now?" She asked her.

Shizune gave her a confused look, "It's her day off, My Lady, and she could be anywhere. But if I had to guess she'd be training, but I did hear her say something about spending time with Ino and Hinata today."

Tsunade nodded. "Good, that will make things easier." She opened her desk draw and took out a box. It was small enough to fit in the palm of your hand but it seemed to take up more space. Dancing flowers and nymphs flitted along the bottom of the box, their wings colourful and alive. They seemed to move elegantly through the wind and rain, animals and plants were depicted all through the box and yet it all came together as one. To put is simply, it was beautiful.

Temari heard a gasp and looked at the girl beside her. Matsuri was looking at the box in wonder, as if in a trance she started to walk towards the box that Tsunade held.

Temari grabbed the girls' shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Hey, snap out of it Matsuri." She blinked and turned to look at Temari with confusion in her eyes.

"W-what?"

"You looked like you were ready to grab the box and run," she smiled at the girl fondly, since she was brothers student they had become close, almost like sisters.

Matsuri smiled at Temari before she turned back to Tsunade. "What do you need those necklaces for, Tsunade-sama?" she asked, her previous shyness forgotten in the light of her curiosity.

Temari glanced at her and wondered why she asked that. She looked back at Tsunade when she laughed.

"Your connection must be strong for you to feel them." She laughed again and walked towards the door. "Alright, follow me." She announced it like she was the teacher teaching her students. She walked out and turned down the right hall heading to the exit of the Hokage tower. Shizune rushed out after her.

"Tsunade-sama, where are you going? You still have to finish your paperwork," she followed her while tring to convince her to return to her office. Temari followed behind them with Matsuri and Gaara by her side. She watched amused as Tsunade flipped off Shizune's attempts to stop her. After a few more futile attempts Shizune gave up and simply followed her out of the building.

Temari sighed in annoyance, her patience dropped dangerous low. Her back ached and she had a killer headache. Her thoughts constantly drifted to the dream she had had the night before. What did it mean? What was that pendant that she had seen? She didn't know but she intended to find out, with the Hokage's help or not. She scowled, why had they come here all the way from Sand? She hadn't intended to come here in person. When she had told Gaara that Tsunade knew what was happening to them he had decided right there that they were going to travel to the Leaf village and hear firsthand what the Hokage knew. At first she had argued that they could just send a massager hawk and that Gaara was needed there in the village. After a few good minutes of arguing, fierce winds and a reported disturbance with the messenger birds she had reluctantly agreed to come to the village. She had wanted to wait until Kankuro came back from his mission but they hadn't had enough time to wait.

So here they were following the Hokage around the village in search of a group of Kunoichi who could be anywhere in the village. She glanced at Gaara who was talking with the Hokage. They seemed in a deep discussion about the Gaara's recent appointment to Kazekage. Temari looked around in boredom, wondering where they were headed. The streets were lively and people stopped in the streets to great each other freely. Everywhere she looked Temari could see smiles and laughter.

Temari was slightly mystified at all the activity that she saw. People were selling food and items in the market square that she had caught a glimpse of a few seconds before. Her stomach had ached with longing at all the delicious food that she had seen and smelt; mission rations were not desirable in the least. Looking up Temari could see groups of ninja leaping from roof to roof, the tiles thumped every time one of them landed and then leapt off again.

Her hair lifted in the breeze that blew through the street. Temari sniffed the air, it smelled like cherry blossoms and the ocean. She felt a tugging in her gut and looked up and saw a path that lead of from the side of the street and disappeared behind one of the shops that littered the streets.

"Do you feel that?" Matsuri asked.

"Yeah."

They walked up to the path and stopped. Cherry blossoms lined the path like decorative walls; the wind blew through the blossoms urging Temari on. Without conscious thought she stepped onto the path, Matsuri a step behind her. The wind blew stronger.

**A/N:** Don't forget to Review :D


End file.
